


The Cover Of Night

by rushlwms



Series: Cover of Night [1]
Category: Fast Five (2011)
Genre: Angst, Conflict of Interests, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushlwms/pseuds/rushlwms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian scanned the area, walked silently to the door, and exited the building into the back alley—Hobbs followed. Dom was watching. I don't own the Fast and the Furious, nor its characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cover Of Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fan fiction story. Finally, I've gotten around to posting it here. Hope you enjoy it.

THE COVER OF NIGHT

 

“I’ll ride with you Toretto . . . .”

Dominic Toretto looked over his shoulder towards Luke Hobbs. Hobbs' words were unexpected by all, especially Dom. Initially, Dom's eyes conveyed wonder at Hobbs’ unforeseen proposition; shortly thereafter, those same eyes conveyed empathy. Dom understood Hobbs' plight. Hobbs needed retribution for the slaying of his team and he was willing to take whatever action necessary to get it. I'd lay it all on the line too, Dom thought. He slowly shook his head up and down in agreement and smiled faintly; Hobbs eased his stern expression ever so slightly.

“So what's the plan Dom?” asked Brian. “We can’t go sneaking around anymore.”

“We don’t sneak. We'll just draw Reyes out. We’ll heist his vault.”

“And how the hell do you expect us to pull that off?” asked Roman. “Inquiring minds wanna know.”

All eyes were upon Dom. Immediately, he began delegating tasks to his various team members. “Brian, you and I are behind the main wheels. Mia, you'll be the eyes. Plot out the quickest route to the bridge. Tego and Rico, I need you guys to get your hands on a garbage or dump truck. Gisele, you'll be driving it. Roman and Han, you two will be manning the cop cars we got earlier. If needed, you’ll provide distraction and cover for Brian and me. Tej, you'll be handling the vault’s security system and—“

“And what will I be doin’?” Hobbs' voice took everyone by surprise, yet again.

Dom cut his eyes towards Hobbs. “I was getting to that. You need to get us into that precinct, by any means—drive through a wall if you have to.”

“With that dick extension of a truck, that won't be a problem. Come on man, be honest. You compensating for something?” asked Roman in jest.

“You wanna take a look and find out?” Hobbs’ deadpan response silenced Roman and left everyone gawking. Seconds later, the whole team exploded into laughter.

As the laughter died down, Dom regained command of the floor. “Okay people, there’s work to be done. Everything has to be in order before tomorrow.” The team sprang into action, eager to get Dom’s plan underway.

The time was 5:32 p.m., three hours had past and the sun was starting to set. Most of the tasks were done and almost everyone was back at the hideout. Dom saw Hobbs return, but where was Officer Neves? Dom didn’t immediately approach Hobbs, he chose to observe him instead. Was there any change in Hobbs’ outward behavior since he returned? Was Hobbs being reclusive or shady in any way? Dom didn't expect Hobbs to be overly sociable, but he wanted Hobbs to exhibit the same demeanor he had earlier—bold and brazen with a dash of humor. Dom liked that. He could handle that Hobbs.

An hour later, Dom was speaking with Mia about the heist route. He noticed Hobbs on some kind a mobile device. It wasn't a typical cellular phone, those were too easily traced. With whom was Hobbs communicating? Dom let it go and continued his conversation with Mia. A few minutes later, he was done with Mia and began looking for Brian. Dom found Brian sitting on a cot underneath a transom window near the back door exit. Hovering over him was Hobbs. He was leaning up against the concrete wall, arms crossed over his chest, and legs crossed at the ankles. Dom noted the frustration in Brian’s facial expressions. Hobbs looked annoyed but calm. Dom watched them for a few minutes. Hmm . . . what could they possibly be talking about? Dom was suspicious; Two rogue cops were talking together—privately—in a corner—by the back door exit.

“Everyone playin’ nice over here?” Dom asked as he strolled over and stood next to Hobbs.

“Yeah, we’re cool.”

“For now,” Hobbs retorted.

“Where’s officer Neves?”

“I spoke with her earlier. She’ll be here tomorrow. There's nothing to be concerned with—yet.” Hobbs gave Dom the once over before leaving. Dom watched Hobbs head back towards his truck just a few yards away.

“He’s really warming up to you.”

“You got jokes?” Dom turned his focus to Brian, who was trying to find a comfortable position on the cot. “It's kinda early to be going to bed isn't it?”

“Yeah, but we have a hell of a task to pull off tomorrow. Sleep should be our preparation and I’m personally gonna get at least twelve hours of it. ”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“What’s up Dom? You seem a little off. Unsure about tomorrow? Or is it —”

“What were you two talking about?”

“Uh, just the heist tomorrow. I wanted to know where his head was at.”

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Where's his head at because he still seems to want my head on a platter?”

“He was just bustin’ your balls a minute ago.”

“So he can be trusted to follow-through tomorrow?”

“Yeah, Hobbs has a serious vendetta right now and you two share the same enemy. He’s the best ally you have . . . for the moment.”

“For the moment?”

“Look Dom. He didn’t say anything specific but I know Hobbs all too well. As soon as this heist is over, he’s gonna be so far up our asses we won’t be able to sit.

What a visual. Dom did his best to hold back a grin. “I’m not worried.”

“You should be . . . And what’s with the smirk?”

“I have no idea what you’re talkin’ about.” The smirk was conspicuously splayed on Dom's face now. “Rest up. We’ll deal with Hobbs later.”

Across the way, Hobbs watched them out of the corner of his eye. He recognized their gestures of concern and affection, even if they didn’t. He saw the smile on Dom’s face when he left Brian’s side, all sheepish and what-not. This temporary truce was already becoming a burden, a yoke of some unknown kind. Hobbs couldn’t stand to see the two of them, but what could he do? A whole hell of a lot, but he was steadfast in his resolve not to pound someone—yet.

Time ticked on. Everyone was settling in for the night. There were a few empty rooms scattered about the hideout. Everyone found a place to crash whether it was an old cot against a wall, a Murphy bed, or an old couch. Whatever could be found was used. Dom was relieved that the team had agreed earlier to stay on the premises. Tonight, he wanted no one to be alone. The day had been stressful, chaotic, and down-right horrific. Blood was shed and lives lost on all sides. Rest was indeed needed by all.

It was now 9:42 p.m. and Dom was still up, as was Hobbs. Dom should have gone to bed early like Brian, who was already on his second hour. Instead, Dom chose to stay up and play night watchmen. Dom peered at Hobbs from the other side of the room. Hobbs was cleaning his Dezzy. The Desert Eagle Mark XIX was 10.75 inches in size—very large; it had a 24K gold finish—very sexy; and it packed a punch capable of obliterating its target—very manly. Dom liked it. The gun was definitely on par with its owner. He watched until Hobbs finally tucked it away in its holster. Hobbs didn't appear to pose a threat to anyone, notwithstanding the semi-automatic; so, Dom finally decided to get some rest, as did Hobbs.

Most everyone appeared to be settled-in. Hobbs climbed into the Gurkha, his refuge. The truck offered him privacy, security, shelter, and enough space to be comfortable. Once inside, he peered out through the front windshield at the others. The lighting in the hideout was now quite dim. He could only make out faint movements as the last of the team found their respective sleeping locations. Sensing no threat, he allowed his seat to recline while placing his large boots upon the dash. All was quiet and he allowed his eyes to close slowly, tentatively. Unfortunately, rest was short lived for Hobbs and Dom.

Hobbs was asleep no more than an hour. He was awakened by the sound of dirt pebbles being crushed underfoot. Someone was approaching from behind the truck. Did Toretto forget to check the back exit? Hobbs saw a silhouette appear in the rear view mirror; its attributes gradually became apparent. Hobbs assessed the figure. About six feet tall . . . slim, athletic build . . . nice hair cut: O'Conner. Damn!

Brian approached slowly. No one seemed to be close by, so his movements shouldn't have awakened anyone. He reached the driver’s side door of the Gurkha and pulled the handle. He should have known the door wouldn’t be unlocked. He took a peek and saw Hobbs inside. Apparently, he was asleep; Brian was not deterred. He knocked on the side window with his knuckle. Tap. Tap. Tap. Hobbs didn't respond. Tap. Tap. Tap. Hobbs still didn’t respond. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. This little fucker just wasn’t going to quit!

Hobbs finally turned his head to the window and opened his eyes. The corners of his mouth were down-turned and his eyebrows twisted in irritation. Still, Brian was not deterred; he just cocked his head towards the exit door behind the truck and flashed that boyish smile. Against his better judgment, Hobbs rose from his lying position—looked back towards exit— opened the truck door and stepped out of the Gurkha. Brian scanned the area, walked silently to the door, and exited the building into the back alley—Hobbs followed. Dom was watching.

Dom had chosen a roost close to theirs. Obviously, no one had noticed. It was a small office with a small window. It was to the right hand side of both Hobbs’ truck and Brian’s cot. The office wasn’t close enough for Dom to hear anything but it was close enough for him to see. Whether fortunately or unfortunately, Dom opened his eyes and looked out the window just as Brian was approaching the truck. He even saw Hobbs follow Brian out the door.

Brian and Hobbs were outside for a minute or two before Dom left his roost and walked towards the exit. He cracked the door open ever so slightly. He didn't immediately see anyone so he opened the door further and slowly stuck his head out to get a better look. One end of the alley led to a side street. The other end was dead. The alley was littered with crumbling cement blocks, old pipes, a busted television, and even the rusted body of an old, white Pontiac Firebird Trans Am. Both ends of the alley appeared dark and deserted. The moonlight offered no substantial help. Dom began walking quietly towards the street end of the alley. Where the hell did they go? Then Dom heard faint voices behind him in the distance. Dom crept back towards the door. He still couldn't see them, so he continued to inch closer. Finally, he could see them near the Trans Am. He hid behind an old couch that was standing upright on one of its arms and watched silently.

“Why are we back here, O'Conner?”

“I wasn't finished talking to you earlier.”

“Well I'm done. I don't wanna hear anymore of your bullshit, O'Conner!”

“Cut the O'Conner shit Luke. Listen, everyone's asleep so . . . .”

“Yeah, so what? What the fuck are you expecting—a hug and a kiss?”

“Sort of. Come on Luke. You're on our team right now. You're not an agent for at least another 12 hours. Until then, your case against us is closed. So let's make the most of it,” Brian replied, an expectant grin on his face.

“First, don't call me Luke. You don't have that privilege anymore. Your ass left me and everything else behind. Remember? Secondly, unlike you, I'm always on duty and this little heist is just a detour, a means to settle a score.”

“Then what?” asked Brian, his frustration surfacing.

“Then I go back to chasing your ass,” replied Hobbs bluntly, as he clenched his jaw and began closing the space between Brian and himself. “And believe me, I will find you. I'm gonna seize your ass and impound your ass like the bitch you are. Only then, will this case be closed. Until then, play with Toretto—go hump his leg!”

No sooner those words left his mouth, Hobbs' face made contact with a pair fists. Brian punched Hobbs in the jaw twice, first with a quick jab and then swiftly with a right hook causing blood to spill from Hobbs' mouth. Unfortunately for Brian, the affects were fleeting. Hobbs lifted Brian by his t-shirt with ease and slammed him onto the hood of the Trans Am leaving a new dent. Dom was livid: his blood pressure was rising, his pupils were dilated, his fists were clenched, and his body crouched. He was ready to strike. He was just about to step in when Hobbs abruptly stopped his onslaught. Hobbs left Brian on the car and started walking back towards the warehouse door. Brian hopped off the car and quickly approached Hobbs from the rear, placing his hands on Hobbs’ shoulders. Hobbs shrugged him off and continued to walk away. Dom could hear and feel Hobbs’ looming presence approaching.

“You know you’re being a dick right?”

Hobbs started to turn around when something else drew his attention away from Brian. What was it?

“Whose out there?” Hobbs asked gruffly. "Make yourself known."

Dom could feel his heart thumping in his chest. He was unarmed and pretty damn sure that Hobbs still had the Dezzy in the tactical holster strapped to his thigh. If he waited, Hobbs could randomly start firing to lure him out or accidentally snuff him out all together. The choice was clear. Suddenly, Hobbs was able to make out the minuscule creatures assumed to be causing the interruption. Three mice scurried from behind the couch, crossing the alley to their new hideout in the wall of the building next door.

“It’s just a bunch of mice. You’re so quick to pounce.”

There’s more than some damn mice out here, Hobbs thought, as he resumed his stroll back to the door, inching closer and closer to the couch.

“I never slept with Dom!” Brian proclaimed. The outburst caused Hobbs to halt.

“But you want to.” Hobbs still had his back to Brian.

“Was that a statement or a question?” Brian asked offhandedly causing Hobbs storm back towards him.

“Boy, don’t you fuckin’ play with me!” yelled Hobbs as he shoved Brian back towards the Trans Am. Brian managed not to fall but only because Hobbs had Brian by the neck of his t-shirt. Hobbs' large body completely blocked Brian from Dom’s view.

Before speaking, he looked Hobbs over. He noticed the beads of sweat on his shaved head. He noticed the bruised lower lip. He even noticed the dried blood entangled in Hobbs’ goatee. Alas, he also noticed Hobbs’ dark, hardened gaze. Hobbs tried to recover his emotions but Brian could see the emotional concoction still stirring in Hobbs’ eyes: anger and grief intermingling with desire and hope. Brian briefly lowered his gaze; anxiety turned over to guilt. Then he finally spoke.

“Yes, I want to. . . but I haven’t.”

Brian reached out his hand towards Hobbs’ face. Hobbs caught the hand before it touched him and gently moved Brian aside. He walked towards the Trans Am and took a seat on the hood. His impressive forearms were propped atop his knees, his fingers were interlaced, his head was down, and he was starring absently at the asphalt and concrete—looking like a modern rendition of The Thinking Man.

Dom was still in the cut, peering through the torn couch upholstery, also trying to analyze the situation. He knew Brian and Hobbs had a professional history together, but a sexual one—he wasn’t expecting that. There was also Brian’s guilty admission. What was Dom to do with that new piece of information. What would Hobbs do?

“Why haven’t you slept with him?’ asked Hobbs.

“Damn Luke, I didn't intend on leaving you or my job. Shit just happens sometimes.”

“Answer the damn question.”

“I’m lucky Dom didn’t kill me when he found out I was a cop. Since then I’ve become a part of the team, part of his family. I’ve regained his trust and friendship. I don’t wanna fuck that up. Besides, he still thinks I'm into his sister.”

“So you’ve given up everything for friendship huh? Bullshit!”

Brian tried his best to placate and pacify Hobbs with words but his words did nothing to rectify Hobbs' disdain for him. Tired of words, Brian took action. He walked up to Hobbs, wedged himself between those robust thighs, held Hobbs' frowning face with both hands— to fend off defensive movement—and viciously assaulted those already bruised lips. Unprepared for the fierce attack, Hobbs braced himself. He leaned back onto the car. His palms were flush with the hood, elbows bent, triceps flexed, and shoulders fixed and rigid. The only appendages Hobbs reluctantly willed to move were his lips and tongue. Oh, there was one other pesky appendage that moved, but Hobbs had no control over it—though he wished he had. Dom was dumbfounded and slack-jawed by Brian’s bold offensive play and he too felt something stir. What would happen now?

Most animals require a continuous supply of oxygen—Brian and Hobbs were critically low. Air was badly needed, so Brian unwillingly broke the kiss. No longer tongue-tethered to Hobbs, Brian took a few choice steps backwards just in case Hobbs wanted to crack his skull. Hobbs' breathing was labored. His chest continued to rise and fall hard as he struggled to catch the breath Brian had taken. Looking intently at Hobbs, Brian saw a man whose anger, grief, and disdain had slightly abated and whose desire, hope, and respect were slightly reignited. Still, Brian was skeptical about approaching Hobbs again. Some of his machismo from earlier had already slipped away. It was written all over his face.

“Don’t go all pussy on me now, O’Conner. It's far too late in the game for that.”

A cheeky grin surfaced on Brian’s face. Dom continued to watch. He was once again awestruck when Brian began inching his way back to Hobbs—who looked all too eager to continue. As soon as Brian was back in arms reach, Hobbs grabbed him by the waist with both hands and pulled him in—right back between those lusty thighs. Still seated, Hobbs looked up into those icy blue orbs. So cool. So compelling.

_Why are you doing this to me Brian? If only you realized how much I've missed you and those damn eyes, but you don't._

“Don’t look at me like that. You make me feel guilty.”

“You are guilty, O’Conner . . . but we’ll deal with that later,” replied Hobbs with a stern inflection.

Hobbs pulled Brian in just a little closer. Brian placed his hands on Hobbs' shoulders and started massaging his deltoids. Slowly, he moved his hands to the uppermost portion of the traps, right at the base of the neck. Hobbs was quite tense and Brian needed him to relax. While still staring into Brian's icy blues, Hobbs allowed his hands to wander. They moved from the small of Brian’s back, down to his ass, where they lingered, before moving down to the back of Brian's thighs. Then back up they moved until they returned to the small of Brian's back. Hobbs began to stand but Brain tightened his grip.

“Don't get up,” Brian requested. “Lean back and put your hands behind your head.”

Hobbs complied, but not without hesitance and reluctance. His hands fell from Brian's waist. Then he placed them behind his head. With his feet still planted on the ground, Hobbs slowly lowered his torso onto the hood of the dirty Trans Am. Hobbs—whether he knew it or not—was now in position to be sexually frisked. Brian hands began where they had left off, at the base of Hobbs' neck. He enjoyed massaging those tight traps and tense shoulders, but there was much more of Hobbs to feel-up. Gradually the hands moved down to Hobbs' chest. Brian just had to squeeze those hard mounds of flesh through the thin, taut, cotton t-shirt. Before long, those hands were replaced with a mouth, a familiar mouth—a mouth with experience!

Brian pushed up Hobbs' shirt and began sucking and flicking at Hobbs' tiny nips. Once they were nice and red, Brian began kissing a path from Hobbs chest all the way down to his lower abs. Surprisingly, Hobbs remained quite still and silent. Not so much as a sigh was allowed to escape his mouth. He was a rock, but Brian was hell-bent on making the rock crumble—he buried his face in the crotch of Hobbs' cargo pants. Brian realized immediately that Hobbs' cock didn't need any coaxing to come out and play. It just needed to be released. Brian didn't know it, but Dom also needed some liberation.

At least forty-five minutes had past, at least, and Dom was still actually watching them. He just couldn't turn his eyes away. He liked it. If he were a housewife, this was his soap opera of choice. This was better than any internet porn site or pay-per-view movie, so much so that Dom was sporting' a huge hard-on. He really wanted to let it out but instead decided to hold out. This couldn't last much longer. Could it?

Brian decided to give Hobbs' cock some relief. First, Hobbs' belt was unfastened. Secondly, the cargo pants were unbuttoned. Finally, the zipper was unzipped and Brian was greeted by a pair of black Hugo Boss fly front briefs which were tented beyond belief. Luckily, Hobbs' briefs provided easy access, so there was no need to remove his pants. Brian simply reached in and pulled the phallus to freedom. Brian then pulled the fabric down and underneath the scrotum, allowing Hobbs' balls to hang. Dom peered from around the couch cautiously, wanting a better view, but not wanting to get caught.

“Jeez Hobbs, looks like you’re harboring some weapons of ass destruction down here.”

_What a corny joke. I couldn't come with with anything better than that? Oh, well. Moving on._

Brian began stroking Hobbs' shaft firmly. Hobbs still gave no verbal indication that he was enjoying himself. What could Brian do to elicit a response? Brian decided to rough up things a bit. With each twist of his wrist, Brian tightened his grip on Hobbs.

“Ahh, “ uttered Hobbs, finally.

Brian was pleased. While still palming Hobbs' shaft with a tight grip, Brian knelt down and began sucking at Hobbs' scrotum, tongue fondling the testes. He lingered there until he heard Hobbs moan again then he proceeded to lick a straight path from the underside of Hobbs' scrotum, straight up the shaft, to the top of his cock. He repeated this movement two more times before stopping to admire Hobbs' package. As far as length went, Hobbs was no freak show but he was above average; on the other hand, his girth was quite substantial and his cockhead quite prominent—swollen in fact—ready to be sucked. Brian grabbed the shaft again and allowed his tongue to glide across the tip of Hobbs' cock, ever so lightly, back and forth and back and forth.

“Ahh . . . Quit . . . uhh . . . with that teasin' shit!” Hobbs commanded.

“Say my name and I'll stop teasin'.”

“O'Conner, you little shit!”

“That's not the right name.”

Dom laughed under his breath; Hobbs found nothing funny. Hobbs began to sit up from the hood of the Trans Am, intent on kicking Brian's ass. Brian noticed and quickly tightened his grip even more around Hobbs' cock, squeezing it and thereby forcing Hobbs to lay back down.

"FUCK, you suck Brian!”

“That's the name,” replied Brian in a mocking tone. Brian won this round. Hobbs lost. Sure, Brian was on his knees about to suck another man's pipe, but don't get it twisted—Hobbs was at Brian's mercy.

Finally, it was time to give Hobbs his reward for losing. He had to be experiencing blue balls by now. Brian alleviated some pressure by loosening his grip around the shaft. Then he cradled Hobbs' scrotum and began licking his cock. Not long after, Brian engulfed Hobbs' hot meat. The initial shock caused Hobbs to arch his back and push his chest into the air. Dom wished he could feel what Hobbs was feeling. Heck, he wished he could do what Brian was doing. Brian was truly working Hobbs over. The extreme deep-throating would have had anyone else gagging several times over, but Brian was a pro. He knew that dick well and he remembered just what it liked. The extreme heat and tightness of Brian's throat was causing Hobbs to squirm underneath him.

Dom couldn't take this scene anymore. The more explicit it became, the more conflicted he became. He wasn't suppose to be enjoying this. It was Hobbs and Brian for heaven's sakes—two men, one of which he was suppose to hate or at very least dislike. Dom's dick had no such qualms though. It was fully erect and it hurt like a bitch. Dom could no longer stay in his crouched position. He had to stand and address the pain in his pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and reached in. Though conflicted, he still continued to watch; unconsciously, he began stroking himself at the same pace that Brian was sucking Hobbs.

“Ohh . . . fuck yeah. What the hell are you doin' down there Brian?!”

Brian was sucking hard and sucking fast. Hobbs was now partially sitting up, leaning back on his arms when Brian abruptly stopped his oral provisions. Hobbs looked down at Brian in question and they made eye contact. Brian could tell from those eyes that Hobbs had just been on the verge of exploding. Brian smiled and quickly popped something in his mouth and resumed sucking. Hobbs immediately felt a tingling sensation throughout his cock. To finish him off, Brian began palming Hobbs cock while blowing on the head. The chill that ran up Hobbs' spine and shaft triggered orgasmic spasms throughout his body, even in muscles unrelated to sex, which only heightened the experience. Hobbs' cock erupted, releasing its seminal lava. Unfortunately, Hobbs was a shooter but Brian already knew that. Meanwhile, someone else was also cumming.

Dom continued to pump his shaft until there was no seed left to spill. Figuring the party was over, he wiped his hands on his pants, adjusted his clothes, and was just about to head for the door. As he peered from around the couch, he could see that Brian and Hobbs were both standing now. Brian had taken off his soiled shirt. He used it to wipe his face and hands then he reached into his side pocket for a clean tee. Hobbs was fixing his pants and belt, and wiping away the sticky evidence.

“I hate to admit it O'Conner, but you still have the skills. One question though?”

“Yeah?”

“What the hell did you put in your mouth?”

“Altoids. A little menthol never hurt.” Hobbs reared his head back in laughter, causing Dom to look over his shoulder at the couple.  
Dom looked on as Brian and Hobbs stood face to face and began tongue kissing. Both men had their arms around the waist of the other.

_Why am I still standing here watching this?_

Truth be told, Dom just couldn't help himself. Part of him was miffed at all the risks Brian had taken to be with a this . . . this cop. Another part of him totally understood. Hobbs was a man's man: testosterone driven, highly aggressive, self-sufficient, duty bound, and cocky as all hell. There aren't many who could handle all of that.

_Wonder if I could handle him . . . damn, I gotta get outta here._

Dom was right at the door, just about to flee into the warehouse, when he heard Brian start to speak.

“I know you don't want to hear this but . . . ”

“You better not have lied to me earlier about sleeping with Toretto.”

“It's not that, it's just that you two share some very obvious characteristics. It’s impossible to want one of you and not the other.”

“I suppose I can see that. You always liked big prison muscles and Toretto does have balls.”

“Damn straight,” replied Brian, unable to keep a straight face. “You know what else? Under different circumstances, that fight you two had earlier would have had me horny and hard.”

Hobbs sat back down on the Trans Am. Flashbacks of the standoff in the park, the fight earlier, and the ambush all past through his mind. Dom was cocky and bold at the standoff in the park. He was aggressive and driven during the one on one fight. Somehow, he even managed to be charitable in the midst of the ambush. How can one guy be all those things? Hobbs was getting turned on and Dom finally decided to make his presence known.

“I almost wish I hadn’t heard that.”

Hobbs and Brian quickly cast their glances towards the old couch. They saw a figure sauntering towards them. They really didn't need to see the individual to know it was Dom. His low pitch drawl easily revealed his identity.

“You should have told me your secret sooner, O'Conner. It would have made things far less difficult.”

“What the hell is going on here?” Hobbs asked gruffly as he glared at Brian.

“Luke, I mean Hobbs . . . Dom . . . this wasn't planned. I didn't mean to . . . .” Brian was stammering. He knew that in just a few seconds he would be stuck between a rock and another rock. “Oh, Fuck Me!” he gasped.

“We'll get to that later,” replied Dom as he walked past Brian and placed a foot on the Trans Am where Hobbs was seated.

Hobbs rose and Dom placed his foot back on the ground. It was the park standoff all over again. The two alphas were chest to chest, face to face, and eye to eye. Brian was pacing slightly, shaking his head in the palm of his hands. The humidity appeared to be rising and the air seemed thicker somehow. A summer storm was brewing, possibly a hurricane.

“Guys. Come on guys. There's no need for . . .”

“Quiet, O'Conner. Find a seat. Hobbs appears to have something to say.”

“O'Conner and I were talking and I've already said all I need to say.”

“Let's recall what you said,” Dom replied. “If I remember, you're gonna chase ass, seize ass, and impound ass. Seems like you're suffering from an ass fixation or is it a fetish.”

“What's the matter Toretto? Upset your dick wasn’t invited to tonight's party?” Hobbs retorted. Dom remained silent while Hobbs continued. “Oh, so that's what it is? You're hard for ol' blue eyes over there huh?” asked Hobbs while cocking his head towards Brian, who was sitting on some concrete blocks. It took a minute for Dom to respond.

“Actually . . . my dick is partial to shaved heads,” Dom answered with a sly smirk. Brian grasped Dom's statement quickly but Hobbs’ forehead remained wrinkled in confusion. It took him a moment to fully digest the gist of Dom’s reply. When Dom finally saw the appropriate change in Hobbs’ expression, he leaned in and whispered—“Let's give O'Conner a show.” An eager yet faint grin appeared on Hobbs' face. Hobbs kicked off the show by tossing Dom onto the hood of the car.

Brian jumped up in confusion. Wasn't Dom just flirting with Hobbs a second ago? What could Dom have whispered to send Hobbs over the edge? Brian wanted to help. He just didn't know how. If he interfered he could be steamrolled like a sports car between two semis. He decided the best choice was to head back in and wake the team.

“Toretto, he’s heading for the door.”

“Let's scare him a little bit,” Dom replied, glancing at Hobbs’ thigh holster. “Toss me over, then draw you gun on him.”

“Ready?” Hobbs asked. “On three . . . One. Two. Three.”

Hobbs stood up, tossing Toretto onto the ground beside the car. Dom groaned and Brian looked back. What he encountered was the barrel of the Dezzy pointed right in his direction.

“Where the hell are you goin’, O’Conner? Sit your ass back down where I can see you and don’t you fuckin’ move,” Hobbs commanded.

Hobbs reholstered the gun. He returned his attention to Dom and shot him a wink. Dom was putting on a good show of his own. He was still on the ground, as if he were unable to get up. Hobbs lurched forward towards Dom but Dom rolled out of the way. Brian was relieved to see Dom finally stand up. As if rehearsed, Dom and Hobbs took their positions and charged one another. Dom felt an additional burst of libido and drove Hobbs back towards the Trans Am. From the sidelines, Brian just watched as two large bodies rolled around, grappling on the hood of the car. Hobbs, for the second time that night, found himself underneath another man. This time he took advantage of his position. Hobbs hooked his hands underneath Dom's thighs and pulled him up by the legs until Dom was straddling Hobbs' pelvis. As if in protest, Dom just kept beating Hobbs' chest like a bass drum.

“That all you got Toretto? You do realize you're just turning me on?”

“I figured it might. You look like man who enjoys a little masochism.”

“Likewise,” Hobbs replied as he reached into Dom's pants and copped a huge feel of his ass, squeezing hard enough to inflict injury. “Now take your shirt off.”

Brian watched Dom strip off his sweat soaked tee and fling it into Hobbs' face. Hobbs held it close to his nose and he inhaled deeply. Hobbs' chest rose and fell as he appreciated the aroma. Dom's scent had Hobbs' on a chemical high.

“Your turn, Hobbs.”

Hobbs sat up just slightly, not wanting to knock Dom from his perch. With one fluid motion, he removed the taut shirt and passed it to Dom. Dom took it and placed it around his neck like a towel and returned to feeling up Hobbs' pecs. Hobbs was pleasantly surprised when Dom began grinding against him. Both their dicks were as rigid as metal posts. So much so, even Dom's thick denim jeans were visibly tented. Dom tugged at Hobbs' goatee before leaning down over him and dragging his tongue along Hobbs' bottom lip just before they fully pressed their mouths together.

Brian had already begun stroking his hard on through his pants when he first saw Hobbs pull Dom onto his lap. Now his eyes were glassy and his dick prominently on display as he watched Dom and Hobbs tongue wrestle and force fondle each other on the car hood.  
What a hell of a site, Brian thought. Indeed it was.

While still tongue locked, Dom braced one hand against the windshield, slipped the other into his jeans and pulled out his cock for Hobbs to see. Not wanting to be outdone, Hobbs also brought his out to play. Brian watched as their two cocks kissed and played with each other. Dom was holding them both in his free hand, squishing them together like pigs in a blankets. Hobbs still had one hand on Dom's ass, learning its overall shape and various contours. Figuring he should step things up a notch, Hobbs took his free hand, slathered his fingers with saliva, and began sliding them up and down Dom's ass. Dom couldn't help but to break the long kiss when he suddenly felt a finger slip into his entrance.

_That actually feels good._

Dom's actions reflected his thoughts. He stuck his ass out further allowing Hobbs to insert both his middle and index fingers deep inside. The additional finger was a little painful, causing Dom to lower his head onto Hobbs' chest. Brian couldn't believe it. He was actually watching Dom, badass Dom, being finger-fucked by Luke “Wrath of God” Hobbs. Brian was pumping his dick even faster now. The scene was pushing Brian into a frenzy. Dom didn't know it, but he was being prepared. Hobbs even managed to insert one more finger. Dom's left ear was right by Hobbs' mouth. Hobbs sucked and bit the earlobe then he whispered, “I can't wait to fuck you—really hard.”

“Easy,” replied Dom as he looked up into Hobbs' face. Dom could see Brian out of the corner of his eye. “Before we go there, I think our friend could use a little attention,” explained Dom.

Dom slid off of Hobbs and Hobbs hopped off the car. They put their tools away for the moment and turned their attention towards Brian who was lost in his own world. His eyes were closed, head back, legs wide open; vivid images of Dom and Hobbs played in his mind.

_What a dream come true it would be to see those two engaged in some rough anal._

Brian opened his eyes to get another peek of the pair and nearly panicked. Two bare-chested, brawly bastards were coming his way and they looked furious and ferocious—in that hungry, lust-filled sort of way. Brian stood up. But before he could even remember to pull up his underwear and pants, Hobbs had him by one arm and Dom the other. They pinned Brian against the wall and began tagging his neck with gentle bites.

“Come on guys . . . Oh, yeah. You’re gonna leave my neck with too much evidence.”

Brian's protest was weak. He really wanted them to continue. To oblige Brian, Hobbs and Dom moved down his torso without a word. Brian was undergoing sensory overload: he could hear all the sounds of sex; he could see his body being assaulted by theirs; he could feel multiple hands and tongues and teeth; he could smell their pungent woody-sweet aroma; he could even taste their saline sweat in the air. Brian was limp in their arms—all except his . . . well, you know.

To revive Brian, Hobbs decided to give him a little jolt. He told Dom to place a hand over Brian’s mouth. Brian’s pants and his white Calvin Klein were still at his ankles, so Hobbs began rubbing Brian’s left thigh. Then Hobbs got down on one knee and began placing rough kisses up the inside of the thigh. He continued this for a few moments, then he clamped down and pinched the inside of Brian's thigh with his teeth. Brian let out a muffled groan. Hobbs and Dom watched with sadistic glee as Brian's cock twitched and bobbed. Hobbs jumped right in and started sucking. Dom joined in right after him. They took turns licking Brian like a Kool-Aid ice pop. When Brian was just about ready to cum, Dom took over. He sucked and palmed Brian with zeal, coaxing the cum out. Brian could stand no more; his thighs trembled, his knees buckled, and his pipe spewed cum all over Dom's mouth and hand. Once Brian was empty, and not a moment sooner, Dom stood back up on his feet. Brian was tonguing Hobbs, then he turned to Dom and offered him the same gratuity. Last, but not least, Dom and Hobbs shared one last tongue match.

“So, what are you guys up for now,” asked Brian while buttoning his pants.

“Follow me,” replied Dom.

Dom led Brian and Hobbs to another door, a cellar door, a few yards away. Dom unlocked the door, ushered them in, then escorted Brian and Hobbs through the dim hall to the main room. Was it an old conference room or break room? It was definitely an old break room. There were three tables, several chairs, a few dusty couches, a vintage television set, and a broken wall clock that read two forty six. More important than all that, the room provided them with a semi-private space and the concrete walls and ceiling were thick enough to be soundproof.

Once everyone had taken in the space, they mentally reassessed each other and the situation. What were they waiting for? They knew what they were there to do and it certainly wasn't to take in the décor. Were they taking things way too far? Sure they were, but the opportunity would never present itself again. What if they were caught? A necessary risk, you can't sail to new lands without leaving the shore. What if this were all a convoluted set-up? Nah!

They shot each other a few choice glances. The looks on their faces and the flush skin tones indicated that adrenalin was flowing, blood was flowing, and soon cum would be flowing also. Brian noticed that Dom and Hobbs were particularly interested in each other. He wasn't upset. In fact, seeing them together would bring his greatest wet dream to life and that would be plenty enough to get off on.

Neither Dom nor Hobbs knew exactly how to proceed. Earlier was a spirit of moment thing, pure improv. Now was something a little different. Luckily, Dom recalled a few choice details from earlier. First, Hobbs never denied being a masochist. Considering he bit Brian, he may also be a bit of a sadist. There had to be a battle of some kind and a little pain to set Hobbs off. Dom and Hobbs locked in on each other. Hobbs saw a predatory gaze in Dom's eyes; Dom could tell that Hobbs was ready for the initial attack. They began to move around the room, stalking each other. Brian watched as the battle jumped off.

Dom launched at Hobbs, tackling him. Hobbs broke free and caught Dom from behind. He turned Dom around and then pressed him up against a wall, pinning Dom's arms up above his head. Dom wasted no time in handing Hobbs a swift knee to the abdomen—hitting any lower would have been counterproductive. A few more punches and headlocks and the two of them were right where they wanted to be . . . wrestling on the floor. The wrestling match evolved into a session of sexual groping and exploration, but someone was missing.

“Get your ass over here, Brian” commanded Dom.

“No, I'm good,” replied Brian while playing with himself. ”You two sado-masochists would kill me. I'm just going to enjoy the show.”

“Suit yourself,” retorted Hobbs.

“Here . . . I won't be needing these tonight.”

Brian tossed Hobbs and Dom two packages of Skins brand condoms. Hobbs caught one and Dom caught the other. This gave both men the green light to remove any clothing still left on. Hobbs stood up and unfastened his holster from his thigh and laid it and the gun aside, removing all potential danger. They found it fun to watch each other strip. Before long, they were stark naked on the floor. They had resumed their position from earlier that night. Hobbs wason his back; Dom was straddling him. This position allowed for full body contact and face to face interaction. It also provided Dom with a bit more control over the timing and rhythm and it didn't give Hobbs the ability to thrust too hard into Dom's virgin ass. Without further ado, Dom grabbed Hobbs' condom covered cock from behind, and began slowing inserting it.

“Oh, man. That's one big fuckin' dick!”

“Yeah, that's it, get used to it, Dom. Take it all in.”

_Did he just call me Dom?_

_Damn, I just called him Dom._

Dom and Hobbs refocused their attention on the task at hand. It took a minute but finally Luke Hobbs was completely inside of Dominic Toretto. Dom was very much in pain, considering Hobbs' girth, but he wasn't going to let on. Instead, he started grinding atop Hobbs' pelvis. Hobbs' cock was cruel. The pain was unusual. Yet the feeling of fullness was quite satisfying and pleasurable. The tightness that Hobbs felt was unlike any other.

“You said something about fucking me really hard earlier.”

“For that we need a different position,” replied Hobbs, “Time to roll your ass over.”

Hobbs turned Dom over on his back. Hobbs was now on his knees. He grasped Dom at the ankles and spread his legs wide. What a site. He reinserted himself slowly, letting Dom settle again. Then—BAM— Hobbs began to plow and rip into Dom. The force that Hobbs was exerting on Dom was enough to make Brian wince from the sidelines. Dom did his best not to show his pain but it was becoming very evident by the contortions in his face.

“Hard enough for you Toretto? If you can't take it, now is the time to tap out.”

“Arghhh . . . Mmmm!” groaned Dom, “I can take all you got. Keep it comin'.”

“Tough guy, huh? Get on your knees.”

Hobbs pulled out to allow Dom to get into his new position. Hobbs quickly plunged right back in, Dom bellowed in pain. Now that put a smile on Hobbs' face. Hobbs was thrusting fast and furiously. He had his hands on Dom waist, which help to pull Dom's body further back onto his cock. To add more salt to the wound, Hobbs began spanking Dom's ass. A red handprint formed on Dom's light skin; Hobbs' smile grew even larger. Damn, if only I had a camera to preserve this for future generations,” Brian thought. With each thrust, Hobbs slammed into Dom's prostate. Stars would burst in Dom's mind each time his joy-buzzer was pushed. Dom was on the verge of losing it. One could tell by the way he started stroking himself with such fervor. It wouldn't be long now, so Hobbs switched up his tempo. With each push he would hold himself in place for a moment before pulling back and doing it again. This allowed for even longer contact with Dom's prostate. Hobbs rammed Dom one last time, holding, and then grinding his cock into Dom's ass, sending Dom over the proverbial cliff. Hobbs pushed Dom's hands out the way and began pumping Dom's cock for him, squeezing out every last bit of unpasteurized milk. Hobbs kept himself buried deep inside Dom the whole time. When Dom was finished cumming Hobbs allowed himself to release. The condom broke and Dom was allowed to enjoy the feeling of hot cum filling his body. Finally, Hobbs slipped out of Dom with a pop. Spent—they were beyond spent. They collapsed into a jumbled mess on the floor. Even Brian had shot the jizz. Brian crawled over to them, found a spot beside them, and shared in their sexual afterglow. No one cared about the sticky mess. No one cared about their naked bodies. No one cared about anything at all. They just fell asleep. Oh what a tangled web they wove.

Several hours past before Brian awoke to find he was the meaty center of a very sexy hoagie. He laughed, while wondering how they got that way. Last he remembered, he wasn't the one in the middle. Dom was spooning him from behind, while Hobbs' right leg was draped over them both, his arm around Brian's waist. Brian began tapping and nudging both men in order to wake them up.

“Dom. Luke. Come on guys. Get up.”

“What time is it?” asked Dom.

“No damn clue,” replied Brian with a light laugh.

Hobbs was last to open his eyes but the first to find the time.

“It's a quarter to eleven,” replied Hobbs. He was still wearing his timepiece. It was the only article left on his body.

“Shit, the rest of the team is problem up and . . .”

“And wondering where the hell we are.” Brian interrupted, finishing Dom's sentence.

“What's the plan?” asked Hobbs through half-lidded eyes, still sleepy from last night's rough housing.

“First we shower, then we dress, then we'll simply split up and enter back in separately,” replied Dom, “but first we shower and I emphasize, we.”

Instantly, all the smirks, smiles, and grins returned. Dom rolled over, then got up off the floor. The others followed suit. Once everyone was standing, they looked each other over, their flaccid phalli were firming up quickly. Dom showed them to the bathroom. It was essentially a large wet room, like one you'd see at a gym. All tiled, a massive shower, no tub, large vanity sink, and a toilet off in its secluded wet closet stall. What the warehouse was doing with a shower no one knew or cared. Dom turned the shower water on to its hottest temperature setting. Brian stepped in first, then Dom, then Hobbs. They shared a few kisses and gave each other simultaneous hand jobs, each man handling a different man's cock, until they all came together. Then they lathered each other up, felt each other up, and rinsed each other off. It couldn't last long, they had to get back to business.

Dom stepped out the shower first. There were no cotton towels so they had to improvise. There was an old case of paper towels under the floating vanity sink. Dom tore the case open and handed Brian and Hobbs a few rolls and they used them to dry off. Once they were out of the bathroom, everyone was quiet and dressing at an obnoxiously slow pace. Silence was broken when Dom and Hobbs let out two hardy laughs. They realized they still had each others shirts. They tossed the shirts to each other and the silence resumed. Hobbs was the last to finish dressing. He was complete when he fastened the holster back onto his right thigh, the gun perched inside.

“Brian, you'll be entering with me from the front. It doesn't look strange if we come in together. Hobbs, you enter in from the back door, since your truck is close to it. If someone sees you come in, it will just look like you were out taking a piss. We all clear.”

Hobbs and Brian shook their heads in agreement and all three guys headed for the exit. Brian first, Hobbs next, and Dom close behind. They walked into the alley towards the backdoor. Hobbs took his position and Brian and Dom started walking towards the road. Before Dom could get away Hobbs grabbed his arm. Dom looked at him, his brow furrowed.

“I have a question for you Toretto . . . Why didn't you snuff me out yesterday? You had at least two opportunities to take my life. Hell . . . you could’ve killed me in the cover of night—with my own gun—while I slept on the floor—buck naked—next to you.”

“I couldn’t have done that.”

“Why?”

“Brian was in the room. I didn't want to upset him,” Dom grinned for a moment then abruptly dropped his smile before really tackling Hobbs' question. “During our fight, I wanted to kill you. I had cause to kill you: your team had my team . . . mi familia. Luckily, I caught myself. I didn't want to make the same mistake twice. I didn't want to bludgeon someone out of impulse. As for the ambush, I just . . . understood your pain. They took out your team, your family. They were gonna take you out. All because of us. Look, despite what my case file says, I have principles. You were just doin' your job. Unfortunately—for the both of us—my name wound up on your desk.”

“I'm glad you understand that last part Toretto because in a few hours I'm back on the clock and back to the task at hand.”

Dom shook his head in agreement, a smirk on his face, before he left Hobbs' side to catch up with Brian. Hobbs took a deep breath and entered from the rear. A minute or two later, Dom and Brian walked in from the front.

“I see everyone is up. We ready to put the plan into action?” Dom's voice caught everyone by surprise.

“Where the hell have you guys been? You had me nervous. Have either you seen Hobbs, he wasn't in his truck?”asked Mia.

“I'm here.” Hobbs appeared from behind the truck. “Just went out back for a minute.”

“Oh, okay. Then everyone is accounted for and everything is in place. Ready when you are, Dom.” Mia replied.

Twenty three minutes later, Brian and Dom were on the bridge. Brian had just shot down Reyes' head goon when Hobbs and Officer Neves pulled up. They both hopped out and approached Dom and Brian. Hobbs saw Reyes begging for help on the ground, so he helped him. Hobbs shot him, point blank range, in the head.

“That's for my team you son of a bitch.”

He and Officer Neves continued their approach. Hobbs and Brian stood their ground.

“Hell of a mess.”

“Last night you mean?” replied Brian with a straight face. Dom smirked. Hobbs took a deep breath.

“You already know I can't let you two go. I'm not built that way,” said Hobbs with his best professional face. Dom and Brian looked at each other briefly, then back at Hobbs. They easily picked up on Hobbs' emotional conflict. Hobbs continued to speak. “The way I see it, you've earned yourself twenty four hours, considering everything that's taken place. Money stays though. If I were you, I'd use the time. Get a head start because come tomorrow, I will find you.”

“Will you?” asked Brian, as he turned and starting walking back to the car.

  
Dom and Hobbs stared each other down one last time; no smiles or smirks, just an air of respect. Hobbs watched Dom walk off. Just before he got into the car, Hobbs yelled out to him.

“Hey Toretto! I'll see you soon.” A sly grin on his face.

“We'll see about that,” replied Dom with his usual grin, then he hopped in the car with Brian and they pulled off.

That went too well, Hobbs thought. He looked at officer Neves first and then they both looked at the vault. They opened it and peer in, only to find an empty shell. Hobbs couldn't help but to shake his head and display his big, sexy smile.

_Yeah, I'll be seeing you both real soon._


End file.
